My Future is in the Past
by Anne Richard
Summary: Set during deathly hollows. Hermione finds out something about her past. She was loved by two great wizards Albus Dumbledore and Gellert Grindelwald. She goes back in time to be with the man she loves.
1. No Copyright Intended

No Copyright Intended. Harry Potter belongs to J.K Rowling. I just own the summary.


	2. 2 The Letter

1\. The Letter

Hermione's POV

It had been months since Harry and I left trying to get the rest of the horcrux's and destroy them. Ron had left and it was pretty clear he wasn't coming back. It was also very hard for me to sleep because of the nightmares I'd been having. Every night it's always the same dream. In the dream it's me and this boy I had never seen before we are talking about making the wizarding world a better place then it shifts to me and him secretly getting married it then shifts to a battle and I die then I wake up.

Now Harry and I are following an old woman into her house this place looks oddly filmier but I just can't place it.

"Harry something isn't right I can feel it."

Harry ignores me and walks over to a vanity and picks up a photograph.

"Mrs. Bagshot who is this boy?" Harry says holding up the picture.

Harry then follows the old woman out of the room. I pick up the photograph that Harry was looking at I gasp. It's the boy from my dreams. I look at the date it's from the late 19th century. The boy has blonde hair and striking blue eyes. His height was 6'0 by the looks of the photograph.

I look at the bottom of the photograph and it said his name Gellert Grindelwald. I put the photograph back down and when I did I saw an old envelope being curious I opened it. The date said 1898.

My dearest Hermione,

These last few months have been terrible not seeing you. I miss holding you in my arms kissing you being with you. You are the light in my dark world. If anything were to happen to you I would soon follow you to the grave.

If I am to die before you go to Albus he will take care of you and protect you. My love please stay where you are and I'll be there soon this is for your protection that I am doing this for. Good night my love my wife.

Gellert

I immediately drop the letter and go look for harry but what stops me is that book by Rita Skeeter on Professor Dumbledore I manage to flip threw it what shocks me is a photograph of a girl who looks exactly like me. I then read the description of photograph.

"This young woman bears quite a striking resemblance to Hermione Granger. While searching about Albus Dumbledore I found this personal photograph of Hermione Black, a powerful young witch who attended Hogwarts the same time Albus Dumbledore did. While the twiwizard tournament went on in 1899 she secretly married Durmstrang student Gellert Grindelwald. Both families did not approve of the union.

This appears to be the last and final photograph of this young woman before her tragic death that would happen a few months later. Albus Dumbledore had kept this photograph for years. He told a close source once that "Hermione Black was a good person. She was too good for this world. I loved her; she was very dear to me. In another time or life she would have been my wife."

What stopped me from reading more was that I heard a noise. I followed the noise and opened the door at the end of the hall I said Lumos and what I saw shocked me it was the old woman dead!

"Harry!" I screamed running up the stairs.

I finally found harry on the ground fighting the snake I said a quick spell killing it. I then teleported us back to the camp. When we got back we immediately went to sleep. The next morning I woke up finding harry not in the tent so I went outside finding harry sitting down leaning against a tree I went over and sat across from him.

"My parents and I used to come here when I was little." I said trying to make conversation with harry but I was getting no response from him.

"Maybe we should just stay here harry and grow old together." I said smiling.

Harry looked over at me and smiled to at what I just said.

"Harry the boy in the photograph that you asked about his name was Gellert Grindelwald." I said while handing Harry the book on Dumbledore.

I saw Harry go through the book. "He's the one I saw in Olivander's Wand shop in the vision that I had not too long ago."

Not long after this I started to walk away from Harry back into the tent. I then saw Professor McGonagall sitting by the table.

"Hello Hermione listen I don't have much time so listen very carefully. I have here something that Professor Dumbledore wished for me to give you. He gave me strict instructions that these two items are for you alone and that no one else is to see them. Do you understand?"

She handed me a black leather bag. I opened it and found two things inside one was a time turner like the once I had used during my third year at Hogwarts. The second item was a beautiful gold ring oval shaped emerald surrounded by small diamonds.

"It is time Hermione. It is time for you to go back to him." I looked up and Professor McGonagall was gone.

For a moment I knew that my life would now never be same again. I've decided my future it is time.


	3. 3 Going Back

2\. Going Back

Hermione's POV

Once Professor McGonagall left I was left with these two items but I looked in the bag once more and I found another photograph. This one was Hermione Black and Professor Dumbledore. They both looked happy together the way they looked at each other it was as if they were the only two people in the world and nothing else mattered. I then heard someone scream. Harry!

I ran out of the tent and saw voldemorts followers they had found us. Harry was lying on the ground dead. The boy who lived was gone. My best friend was gone!

I looked down at the time turner it started to spin back without me turning it. I was going back. Back in time. When Professor McGonagall said It's time for you to go back to him I could tell that she didn't mean Gellert she meant Albus I would make things right this time.

1898

Albus POV

It has been weeks since Hermione disappeared. No one knows where she went not even Gellert. I was walking towards the dark forest when I saw a small figure lying on the ground as I got closer I realized it was Hermione! But then I realized there was something different about her.

Her clothing was very strange looking. She was wearing an odd pair blue pants and the coat she wore was too big for her. Her hair was a light blonde mixed with brown.

I stopped thinking out of my thoughts and I picked her up taking her not to the hospital wing at Hogwarts but to my home Godric's Hollow. When I arrived the home was empty my brother and sister were away for the moment. I wasn't even going to tell Gellert he would do something irrational so was very heavily into the dark arts but I right now the important thing was to take care of Hermione.

Hermione's POV

I was having a nightmare about Harry him lying on the ground. I was screaming. There was no one to help me. I felt someone lightly shake me.

"Hermione it's alright, wake up I'm here."

I opened my eyes and I saw Albus.

"Thank you for waking me." I said not knowing what else to say.

"Hermione where were you? You've been gone for weeks." He said clearly worried.

I had to lie. But at the same time I wasn't very good at it.

"I'm sorry Albus. But I can't to tell you. At least not now." I said trying to hope that he wouldn't ask any more questions.

"This one time Hermione I'll let this go. But sooner or later I want to know." Albus said while getting up from the chair. He leaned down and kissed my forehead and bid me goodnight.

Within seconds I fell asleep not having nightmares for the rest of the night. But I also knew that Albus and Gellert would both want answers and soon. But what would I tell them or how would I tell them. I can't think about it if I do I'll go mad.

Gellert's POV

I had received a letter from Albus that Hermione was found but nothing else. I wrote back telling him that I wanted to see her but he wrote back saying that Hermione needed to rest and that in a few days she would be back at Hogwarts. Something wasn't right I could sense it. I put those negative thoughts out of my head and tried to think positive of seeing Hermione in a few days but still had the feeling that something was wrong.


	4. 4 Conversation and Hogwarts

3\. Conversation and Going back to Hogwarts

Hermione's POV

The following morning I was woken up by someone lightly shaking me. My eyes opened and I saw a little girl who couldn't have been no more than 7 or 8 years old. She had blue eyes and brown hair like Albus.

"Hello." I said.

"Albus wants to see you Hermione. Please don't run away like that again he was so worried. I'm sorry." The little girl said as her eyes started to well up with tears.

"What are you sorry for?"

"I can't control myself. I can't control the magic or the spells I didn't mean for it to happen." The little girl said.

The door opened and I saw Albus coming in.

"Arianna, please leave I have to speak to Hermione alone."

Arianna left the room very quickly. Once the door was shut Albus came over and sat next to me on the bed. In the light I got a glimpse of him. He had long brown hair down past his shoulders and his eyes were blue.

"Why did you make her leave?" I asked.

"Hermione we need to talk. I need answers. Why did you leave?"

Not again.

"I needed to be alone. I needed to get away for awhile." Trying to sound convincing.

"Tomorrow we will be going back to Hogwarts. As much as I would like to keep you here and get answers out of you I know you I know that you'll tell me in your own good time. Just please don't do that again." Albus said looking at me pleading.

That same night I had the same nightmare about Harry. It haunted me that he was gone. I started to scream again.

"Hermione wake up dearest wake up."

My eyes opened and Albus looked at me worried. He pulled me in his arms holding me and comforting me. After awhile he got up to leave but I wouldn't let go of his arm I didn't want him to leave.

"Please don't go." I said while trying not to cry or look weak.

Albus then took off his robe and came back over to the bed getting under the covers with me. He then holds me in his arms. Within minutes we both fell asleep.

1997

Professor McGonagall's POV

It had been a few days since the news of Harry Potter's death none of us knew how to cope with it I thought to myself.

The door opened and saw Snape enter the room.

"What do you want?" I asked trying to control my emotions.

"Where is Hermione Granger? No one has seen her since that attack that killed Harry Potter."

"I think you know where she is. She is with him." I said smiling.

Snape's mouth dropped. "You mean to say she is with Albus?!"

Snape then looked at the photograph of Hermione Black and Albus when they were together.

"So she has gone back to him after all this time."

"Yes and she will make it right." I said trying to sound confident.

"But you and I both know that her love for Gellert was stronger than her love for Albus. As Albus once said to Gellert "Your love for her will be the death of her" and that is just what happened."

"It won't happen like that not this time." I said while opening the door for Snape telling him to leave.

I can only hope that she can make the right choice before it's too late.

1898

Hermione's POV

Going back to Hogwarts was strange. From I remember from that book the Twiwizard Tournament was going on at the time and that I secretly married Gellert. I was walking behind Albus towards the great hall when someone grabbed me from behind and dragged me behind the pillar. When I turned around I saw Gellert.

"Hermione what is going on? Where have you been?! I want to know." He said looking at me angry and worried.

"It has nothing to do with you. I don't owe you an explanation." I said not wanting to talk to him.

I started to walk away but he pulled me back.

"Hermione please I'm sorry. Please tell me what happened?"

I didn't want to give him answer so I walked away changing everything that should of happened. Now I will make it right.


	5. 5 The Three Champions

4\. The Three Champions

Hermione's POV

We walked into the great hall. I hear the same thing that Albus would say years later. This time it was Professor Dippit.

"Welcome to the selection of the three champions of the Twiwizard Tournament. Remember if chosen you stand alone. If you are chosen there is no going back."

The blue fire had risen up and the first name was said "The Durmstrang Champion is Gellert Grindelwald." Cheers erupted in the hall. Gellert went up but he didn't seem to care that he had been chosen.

The blue fire rises again the second paper flew out. "The Beauxbatons Academy is Gaspard Delcour." The school once again erupted in cheers.

The blue fire rises up one last time. "Our Hogwarts Champion is Albus Dumbledore." Our cheers erupted happy and clapping.

"Thank you we now have our three champions but only one of them will win the Twiwizard Cup."


	6. 6 The Shade and Poison Dagger

5\. The Shade/Poison Dagger

Hermione's POV

Everyone started to get up and leave when suddenly someone came through the doors of the great hall.

A young man who looked to be in his mid-twenties. He had scars on his face. His hair was the color of fire. His eyes where the color of blood. But what stood out about this young man was his finger nails were black.

He was a shade. These people were not allowed to be in Hogwarts because of their obsession for the dark arts.

"Hello Hermione long time no see, my darling." He said smiling at me.

"So you chose a wizard. When you could of had me. Well no matter my dear. Well time to die."

It was as if I knew his name: Anakin.

"Anakin, please don't do this." I said pleading

"Too late, my dear. I can see that you've made your choice"

It happened to quickly for anyone not to see. Anakin was in front of me. He then pulled out a dagger and stabbed me in the chest. The pain was indescribable.

I then fell down on the floor. My vision was blurry the last thing I saw was Albus and Gellert coming towards me.

Albus POV

"Hermione!" I shouted.

By the time we reached her, the shade disappeared. I looked over at Gellert he looked shocked and worried.

Professor Dippit was on the floor trying to get Hermione to wake up but nothing worked.

Hermione was then immediately transferred to St. Murgo Hospital. The doctors were trying everything but nothing was working she wasn't responding to any of the medicine they were giving her. I immediately wrote to my brother Aberforth.

Aberforth,

Listen I don't have much time to explain what happened tonight but you must come to St. Murgo Hospital. Hermione's been poisoned by a shade. I know that you are skilled in the art of herbs and the dark arts. Please come if not for me but for Hermione. Bring Arianna I'll watch her while you are attending to Hermione.

Albus

I sent the letter in great haste. Not knowing if the girl I loved would or would not survive the night.


	7. 7 The Arrivals

6\. The Arrival

Albus POV

It wasn't long before my brother and sister arrived.

"Where is she?" Aberforth said trying not to sound worried.

I pointed to her room watching by brother go down hoping that he could save her. I looked down at Arianna who looked like she would burst into tears at any moment. I reached down to her and picked her up hugging her.

"Is Hermione going to be okay, Albus?" Arianna said looking at me hoping that I would say yes.

"I don't know, darling." I said as my voice was about to crack.

My eyes were welling up as my tears came down upon my face.

"Where is Gellert?" Arianna said looking around.

"I believe he's at our house. He doesn't do so well at hospitals."

Arianna looked confused.

"No he isn't. He left not long before we did."

I was now confused more now than ever.

"I tried to talk to him before he left. He said something about a shade and making him suffer for what was happening to Hermione. Albus, what is a shade?"

My mouth dropped. Oh god Gellert what in god's name are doing?


	8. 8 Selling Your Soul

7\. Selling Your Soul

Gellert's POV

It wasn't long before I found the shade's hide out.

"So you've found where I live I'm impressed. I wouldn't use that unforgivable curse it won't work on me. You see wizard we shades are immortal. Nothing can kill us."

I don't care what he says I want him dead.

"I can hear your thoughts. You want me dead. But you see wizard if you were to succeed in killing me then Hermione will die as well. The only way to save her now is if you serve me then I will save Hermione's life. If you don't then she will die. This decision is now in your hands." Anakin said looking serious at me.

"What do I have to do?" I said now determined.

He then started saying a spell within the dark arts that I did not understand. Anakin handed me a knife slicing open my writs in the process. Before I could blink I was in Hermione's hospital room. I saw Albus sitting next to her holding her hand.

He looked up when he saw me.

"Gellert, where have you been?!"

Albus looked at writs.

"What have you done?!"

"Listen Albus I don't have much time. Please promise me that you will take care of Hermione for me no matter what happens." I said as I was walking towards her bedside.

Once I was there I started to say the words that Anakin told me to say. The poison came out of Hermione and it went inside of me. The poison felt like it was suffocating you until you can't breathe. Then as if by chance Albus's brother came in and saw me. He pulled out his wand and said "Avala Kedva." I saw light from the wand hit me with full force. I thought I was dead.

But I opened my eyes and saw Anakin sitting down in his chair looking down at me.

"This couldn't have gone better if I had planned it myself. Welcome to the dark arts."

After Anakin said that I knew that my life was never going to be the same after this night. I just sold my soul to a demon the devil himself.


	9. Chapter 9 What Have I Done?

Chapter 9. What have I done?

Hermione's POV

The pain was gone. My eyes opened and I saw Albus lying next to me on the bed. I didn't want to wake him. Not long after his eyes opened.

"Oh Hermione! Don't ever do that to me again. I thought I'd lost you." Albus said pulling me against his chest not wanting to let go of me.

I looked around the room looking for Gellert but he was nowhere to be seen.

"He is gone Hermione."

I looked at Albus not understanding what he meant by that.

"What do you mean?"

"He sold his soul to the shade. To save your life."

What have I done?!

"I didn't want this to happen." I said whispering to myself.

"It's not your fault Hermione. But the person we knew is gone. Gellert's life will never be the same."

"Still I feel so guilty for what happened."

"I know but you're alive and that's all that matters now."

A few days later I left the hospital and went back to Hogwarts. I kept to my studies but at the same time I couldn't stop thinking about Anakin and Gellert. Both of their lives now will never be the same. For it is known once a shade makes a bargain with you and you must honor it but the worse part of it is that you must serve them for eternity.


End file.
